Do you remember
by Charlie's Channel
Summary: YukiXKyo stuff. Kyo goes to save Yuki from Akito's abusing powers. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Do you remember?

Summary: YukiXKyo stuff. Kyo goes to save Yuki from his abusing powers. Please read and review!

Title story: IDK it sounded interesting!?!

A/N- If anybody has any constructive criticism of helpful opinions, they would be greatly appreciated. I don't care if you hate this fic so far just please please please review! (Sobs) I never get any! But, sorry for the pity party. Most of these chapters will be pretty short but I promise the next few will be better! And here's the story:

* * *

Sacrifice, that's what you were, to anybody that is. Like a silent little lamb waiting to be killed, that's all you were to HER. But not to me.

That's all you ever were in her eyes, and nothing would ever change that, not now not ever.

But I won't just sit around and let this sacrifice take place because I won't let you die.

Because Yuki Sohma

I love you

* * *

"Shigure, where did that kuso nezumi go?" Secretly inside, because I would never show it, I was worried.

"I don't know! But he might be at the main house visiting Akito?"

NO!!! He can't be there, if he is then…

"Kyo, where are you going?" The dog shouted as I ran out the door, but I couldn't worry about that stupid Inu right now, I had to find Yuki.

Because if I'm too late, then I couldn't live with myself. If I can't get to him in time I wouldn't be able to live.

Akito is a monster and what she would do to yuki caused permanent scars that I might be able to heal.

I love you so much as cheesy as it might sound; if you're broken I'm broken. If you're hurting, I'm in excruciating pain.

As I'm running down the streets people are watching, staring and wondering what I'm running too, or from.

Even a police officer tried to stop me.

"Sir, where are you going? What's the problem, do you need help?"

"No, you could never hope to help, you can't! Only I can do this, just leave him alone!"

As I ran as fast as I could from him I could feel the suspicion in his eyes hitting me in the back.

But that's all I could do.

Just keep running.

By the time I reached the main house I guess it was too late.

It was like a seen was unfolding around me. Akito walked out of a dark room with only a blood covered robe on. I could hear crying in the back round, and I felt tears running down my cheeks.

My world broke apart as I ran into the room.

* * *

Oh my gosh this is really short, but anyways tell me if I should keep writing. I would like 5 reviews before I post the second chapter. And I swear that it will be longer! I'll try to give you what you want (authoress hides in emo corner) Thanks!

Hatsuharu: Kashie owns nothing except her own character the psychic Elodie in the next chapter.

When Kashie owns Fruits basket: Hell will freeze over, cookies will stop tasting good, Bush will do something not stupid, Yaoi will stop amusing her, and she will hate her reviewers. The list could go on forever but I'm too lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

The red crimson liquid was everywhere, but I couldn't make sense of what it was.

Nothing seemed right, even the air. It had a sickly sweet smell that screamed out that something was terribly wrong. There in the middle of the room. Your broken body lies.

Mangled limbs made my mind spin, and I felt like I was going to pass out as I sank to my knees.

"Yuki?" I whispered while I crawled over to his limp form. He shivered slightly when I pulled him into my arms with a tight embrace.

My body cried silently when the tears started to flow down Yuki's cheeks.

"No, no stop it! Don't………don't do it………..I can't handle it anymore! Please! Please stop! I-I can't take it again!"

I couldn't stand watching him in so much pain and mewling, my heart broke into two separate pieces.

"Shhh….. It's Ok it's not Akito, its Kyo, don't worry I'm here."

Then he buried his head in my shirt and cried something I knew he hadn't been able to do despite the abuse thrust upon him. I stared rocking back and forth trying to make him feel at piece even in I knew that that was the farthest thing he was from at the time.

"K-Kyo why are you here?" He whispered in pain.

"Don't worry about that, your safe now just relax; I'm going to bring you home."

But the problem was, he wasn't going to calm down, he was in hysterics. Then a door opened.

Should I end it there? Hmmmmmm no, I wouldn't be evil, (grumbles) even if I want to be. Here you go:

"Hatori?"

The end.

* * *

JK JK I'm so sorry you probably want to kill me right now. I just peed my pants from laughing so hard. Now here's the real rest of the story. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"I thought something was going on here. Here you're going to need this." Then he gave me a syringe. 

"But what do I use this for?" (A/N oh gosh I made Kyo so stupid right here)

(Sweat drop) "I will take my leave Kyo, I only hope for the best." Then he left. I couldn't worry about the shot right now I had to move Yuki to somewhere safe.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to get you somewhere safe"

"Ngh, it hurts, really badly, can't can't we just stay here for a while?"

And then I finally realized what the shot that Hatori gave me was for. A sedative.

"Yuki was in so much pain that he didn't even feel it when I injected it into his arm. A few moments later his eyes drooped and trying to lull him to sleep I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

I loved his hair.

When his breathing finally evened out I picked up his small for form and carried him out of the room.

* * *

This chapter is slightly longer (hides from reviewers and cowers in fear) but please review! Right now I am sitting in drama class writing this story, gawd (sweat drops) Oh the bell just rang I'll write what I was going to say in an hour. Hold on! 

OK I'm back; I know so long two lines! Now I am in honors French two, how ever the heck I got put in there God only knows. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rock Steve! He may really suck at speaking French, and when I say 'sick' I mean it sounds like a cat screaming before a train hits it. But I have to give this guy his props, he tries. BTW Rick Steve is a travel guide host on TV. How do I know? I'm sitting here in my freakishly hard French class being forced to watch one of his shows. But now I'm not really watching it, Oh well! My teacher doesn't know.

DISCLAIMER: The day I own Fruits basket is the day Kidz Bop will be a CD worth buying. I really hate those kids, it they just died and went to……… OK I'm getting off topic. Basically, I do not own Furuba and if I did Yuki, and Kyo would be making out in each chapter. For cereal.

_Yeah I know it hurts _

_Yeah I know your scared_

_Walking down the road that leads to who knows where_

_Don't you hang your head_

_Don't you give up yet_

_When courage starts to diaaapear_

_I will be right here_

_When your world breaks down _

_And the voices tell you turn around_

_When your falling behind _

_I will carry you_


	3. Chapter 3

I watched him sleep, blood was still caked on his porcelain body, but his injuries were healing. This was very good.

But no matter how much his physical body was getting better, I knew that Yuki was broken and needed protection badly.

Akito had finally got what he wanted and broke his rat.

No, not _his_, **mine, **and not rat, no I can't think of him like that, more like a mouse.

Now look what you did you kuso nezumi! I'm getting all soft, but it's OK as long as I'm with you.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_  
And if you have to leave_

_  
I wish that you would just leave_

_  
'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal 

_  
This pain is just too real_

_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_  
And I held your hand through all of these years_

_  
But you still have_

_  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_  
By your resonating light_

_  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_  
Your face it haunts_

_  
My once pleasant dreams_

_  
Your voice it chased away_

_  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_  
This pain is just too real_

_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_  
But though you're still with me_

_  
I've been alone all along_

"Mgh, no stop! Not again, it hurts, so bad Ngh!"

Oh no! He was dreaming again. There had to be some way I could help…………maybe.

I tried to put him at ease body brining him into my arms, pulling him close to me.

I got onto the bed and put his small body in between my legs, with his head resting on my chest. I played with his soft silver/purple hair, and somehow 15 minutes passed with it feeling like 1.

Putting my chin atop his head I sighed.

Why couldn't this have not happened? Akito owns the family, and we know that were just animals on his leash no matter how much we try to fight it.

But she doesn't have to do this and NOBODY deserves to be hurt and raped that badly.

Especially Yuki, who had put up with the abuse for his whole life.

I looked at his face; it had scars and bruises all over. Even though his closed eyes and slightly parted mouth gave the illusion of the beautiful prince peacefully sleeping, I knew he was tortured inside.

His body was hurt so badly that mentally, I don't know how stable he was until he woke up, but now, even if I didn't want it, we had to keep him sedated.

Until his wounds heal a little bit more, I could only imagine what would happen if he was awake eight now.

I'm so selfish, because I wouldn't be able to handle it if I saw him awake and crying, broken again. I looked down at him, and his breathing had returned to normal again. He wasn't dreaming.

Hopefully he would stay that way for a little while longer.

Torture is what your unconscious mind must be clouded with right now. I couldn't imagine it, the pain she put you through, but you must have handled it well in the beginning and fought back.

Or else you wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly. It was from retaliation. Yuki you're so brave, that they had to get out handcuffs just to hold you down.

I can tell by the markings on your wrists.

I would never have fought back; I would be too scared, and given in.

Great! One of his cuts started bleeding again, I guess I have to take care of that right away.

I picked Yuki up (bridal style HEHEHEHE!) got off the put, and placed him back down.

Quickly I got another sedative from the number of ones that Hatori had given me just in case, and injected it into his arm.

A glimpse of pain showed on his face for a second, but then it disappeared as he sank further into the pillows, deeply asleep.

Then I knew I could change his bandage without waking him up.

Taking off one of the bandages I wanted to cry. There was so much blood, everywhere, and the wounds were so deep.

But thank god that none of them were infected. Hatori cleaned them well. I will never leave your side, that's a promise you don't really believe yet.

You trusted Akito a little bit to never go this far even though you were abused by him. Either that being because you have the bond or that you're too trusting I wouldn't know, maybe you knew that something like this would happen.

I love you, Yuki.

* * *

I will be in Florida for the next week, so I won't be able to do my usual weekly update. But don't worry; I get to write for 4 hours to get there and 4 hours to get back. And in between that I can write at night. So If I don't write at least the next three chapters I am screwed. 


	4. I am SOOOOO SORRY! GOMEN

I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! All of you who reviewed thank you SOOOOOO much! I have NOT lost interest in this story at all ! In fact I have so many ideas for it including broken angels and memory erasing! And of course lots and lots of yaoi fluff! Please if you are just reading this review the story. I am so happy to already have 21 reviews you people rock! If anyone has any special ideas for the story please PM me about it.

-Kashie


	5. Chapter 5

_I've been getting reviews on this story lately......I'm shocked, appaled really. I thought that this story was complete and utter crap so thats why I gave up on it. Now that people want me to update I think that I may do that; but first I'm going to go through and revise the first three chapters to my liking, I'm not going to delete the one's I have up now just in case you readers want them. Thank you for taking to the time to read my fanfiction and this AN. I'm not sure when the new chapter will be up but it should be no later than a month. In the mean time.....(shamless self-promotion time)..... I'm writing for a musical called Bare which is about two catholic school boys named Peter and Jason. They've been hiding a scret relationship for three years and this is the second semester of their Senior year and eveything falls apart. It ends very sadly but it has some of the most beautiful music I've ever heard. If you get a chance to listen to it and like it or like my writing please check it out! Also, there is a version of it on youtube done by a cast in indiana, so I would reccomend watching that one, the youtube channel for it is called: bareinindy. _


End file.
